Jennifer-Lynn Hayden
History Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: 1993 - 2011 Jennifer-Lynn Hayden was born as a result of a coupling between Alan Scott and the sorceress once known as “The Rose of Canton”, but Jenny was not raised by either parent, instead she and her brother were used merely for some sort of ritual shortly after birth and then abandoned at different firehouses in Fawcett City. Though separated from her brother when she was only days old, she was not harmed. Jenny was adopted by Julian and Myrna Hayden and grew up in the suburbs of Fawcett City. By her own account, Jenny had a rather blessed childhood. She did not know she was adopted and was a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes, with a real girl-next-door charm to her that drove all he hometown boys crazy. When she was seventeen, Jenny was crowned Homecoming Queen and Prom Queen the same year. That was, as Jenny describes it, the “peak” of her life… and it was about to take a sudden drop, real fast. That summer, Jenny got a job working at WHIZ Radio as a summer intern. Jenny was interested in pursuing a career in journalism, communications, and/or broadcasting so this seemed like the perfect job for her. There was even a really cute boy who worked there (not talking about Billy Batson, this was just before his time there). Anyway, Jenny flirted with this boy but she was not serious about any relationships, especially with college-aged boys. Well, when Jenny had to let this guy down, he didn’t take it well and one night as Jenny was walking to her car, the boy smacked Jenny over the head and dragged her into some bushes. Jenny tried to scream but was gagged and as the boy started to undress Jenny, her mystically enriched meta-gene activated. Jenny’s skin, eyes, and hair turned green and the bushes which surrounded her seized the boy’s legs, tripping him. Scared, the boy kicked the tangles off his ankles and tried to make a run for it. Angry, Jenny wanted to smack him and as she thought that, a large glowing shape reached out from her and did just that, smacking the boy through the windshield of a parked car. The commotion drew the attention of King Marvel, who happened to be flying nearby on patrol, and he helped calm Jenny down and kept her company until the cops arrived. After this ordeal, Jenny’s life was turned upside-down. She graduated from school early to avoid the harassment from her classmates, but even home was difficult to deal with as an argument about Jenny’s newfound powers caused Myrna to blurt out that Jenny was adopted. After another encounter with King Marvel where he told her of this plans to join the Outsiders, Jenny decided to do the same. Once in Blüdhaven, Jenny spent a few months mostly confined to the bunker training to develop her physical strength, stamina, and learn basic combat techniques and tactical applications for her powers… plus it was a good excuse to stay underground where people wouldn’t judge her appearance. But her new friend Donna had a plan to get Jenny over that fear.Oracle Files: Jennifer-Lynn Hayden 1/2 Jade: 2011 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * She previously dated Rex Mason. Notes * Her nickname "Jolly Green Jenny" is a nod to food mascot Jolly Green Giant. * Her birth name is a nod to her first appearance: All-Star Squadron #25, September, 1983. Links and References * Appearances of Jennifer-Lynn Hayden * Character Gallery: Jennifer-Lynn Hayden Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Metahuman Category:Green Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Skin Category:Americans Category:Blüdhavener Category:Models Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' 3" Category:27th Reality